Burning down of Dreams
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Songfic to Crash and Burn. This may look like a H/H romance, but...it wasn't meant to be. Hermione reflects on her friendship with Harry....sort of. I'm bad at summaries :P


A/N: Ugh, this is an overdone plot. It's not really even much of a plot, actually. Classica, I promised I'd write a fic for New Year's for you! So, this is dedicated to classica, who's been really encouraging in her reviews for me, and wrote a fic for me....*grins* Oh, and this is also dedicated to Travis (Web Writer Witch), for introducing me to this song and letting me fall apart every once in a while. J. K. Rowling owns the characters, Savage Garden owns the song, Crash and Burn.  
  
_  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment, please,  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
  
_No one had ever really understood my relationship with Harry. Everyone always saw him as being Ron's best friend, and I was just the girl that hung out with the two of them. But, in reality, it was Harry and I who were closest. I could tune in to his emotions a lot better than Ron ever could. I suppose that's partly because Ron grew up in a huge family where everyone was always joking and kidding, always together. Harry and I both grew up as loners. We were a comfort to each other.  
_  
  
I know you feel like  
The walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief,  
And people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
  
_I was the one he talked to after Cedric's death. He couldn't share emotions like that with Ron....he couldn't let Ron see him cry. And he certainly couldn't let the rest of the wizarding world see him as a vulnerable young boy; they didn't care how emotionally traumatized he might be, they just cared about his image.   
_  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, crash and burn,  
You're not alone  
  
  
_He seemed okay on the outside most of the time, but I will never forget the sadness that haunted his eyes day after day. When we were alone, he would break down and say there was nothing left for him to live for. I think the worst time was when he actually had a suicide note written out....he didn't go through with it, thank God. I cried reading the letter, and he told me not to worry about him. He said he would live if I wanted him to. That was the one thing that really kept me trying; I knew he was living for my friendship in those dark hours.  
_  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away   
And you feel like you can't face the day  
  
  
_There were the nightmares that never ended. He would wake up screaming at night, causing everyone else in the dorm to go into a mild panic. It got so bad, he finally started sleeping in the common room. I stayed with him, offering what comfort I could when his mind revisited the day of the Triwizard Championship. Sometimes, he would realize I was there and just start crying silently, his heart wrenched back and forth between the nightmares and reality. Sometimes, I got the feeling he never wanted to wake up.  
_  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, crash and burn,  
You're not alone  
  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over, you'll breathe again  
  
  
_One night, he got his wish. It all happened so fast, no one really understood what happened. Everyone in Hogwarts was lost in slumber, and suddenly, the whole castle glowed green....when the light subsided, Harry was lying on the floor of the common room, his blood frozen within his veins. Voldemort had killed the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Harry wasn't the only one that was killed, of course. Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid....anyone who had ever been in direct contact with the Dark Lord was struck by the curse. A lot of the Slytherin students were affected, because their parents had been Death Eaters, and therefore they had been touched by the Mark. It was terrifying, the day Hogwarts fell.  
  
There are only a few of us left, now. Hiding around the countryside, more of us are discovered and destroyed every day. Yet I can't give up on the notion that good WILL triumph over evil, and I'm still fighting in every way I know how.   
  
I'll live for you, Harry....  
  
  
_You'll breathe again  
_


End file.
